It is known to use support structures to stabilize cameras and other image capture devices that require a user to focus on a subject. Traditional support structures include monopods, bipods, tripods, and other support structures having more than three legs. (See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,450 to Walling discloses a monopod, U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,099 to Flint discloses a bipod, U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,712 to Shen discloses a tripod, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,278 to Simons discloses a support structure having at least 4 legs).
There are numerous problems associated with these traditional support structures, such as: (1) the amount of ground space required as the height of the structure increases; (2) the height of a camera relative to the ground as constrained by the minimum height of the leg(s); and (3) the lack of ease with which one can adjust the pan, tilt, and elevation of a camera due to multiple adjustments.
It is also known to use camera support structures that provide pan, tilt, and elevational adjustments. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,982 to Lewis teaches a camera mount having various arms and brackets that have pan, tilt, and elevational adjustments.
Thus, there is still a need for a new and improved camera support structure system that may facilitate a more effective system for positioning a camera relative to a subject.